He's Back
by rOsaBlasiNdLuFan
Summary: First a rape victim shows up in Lu's office then Kilner returns to the RWHC with a knife threatening to do it again will be able to suffer the trauma once again
1. He's Back

  
**Chapter One **

**So now we know ladies, dont let the man go all the way because it could cause serious injury," Lu explained as she left chat room, as all the women laughed loudy at her statement.**

**"Who's next Lana?" Lu said loudly**

**Just as she said that she heard screaming, immediatly running outside. As she got closer she noticed it getting more familar, also noticed it wasnt the scream, it was more of a sceeching heart wrenching, pain filled scream. As she walked by the garbage can she sees a young women with blood dripping down her leg, as the screams get louder.**

**"What the hell?" Lu says as she runs over to the young women,**

**"What's your name?" she asks but there was no answer, "Okay, Ill be right back."**

**"We need the EMT's stat," Lu yelled frantically to the people in the clinic, then ran back to the girl.**

**The EMT is now there.**

**"1, 2, and..." Lu says as they lift her onto the stretcher.**

**All the doctors ran in the Emergency Room, pushing the stretcher.**

**"BP is 110/70, pulse is 81, pupils are fixed adn dialated, looks like a rape victim." the nurse on call says to Lu.**

**"Why would she be by the trashed?" Lu said confused,**

**"Get me a CBC, chem panal, head and chest CT, and get me a fetal monitor and call neonatal." Lu yells trying to act as fast as possible.**

**"Heart rates dropping" Nick said**

**"CLEAR!" Lu said shaking and it almost seemed like she knew the women.**

**"We have a normal pulse." Nick says as Lu sighs with relief.**

**She walks out of the ER slowly looking back and trying to think where she had saw the women before.**


	2. She didnt know

  
Chapter 2 

"What was that all about?" Lana asks with a concerned look on her face.

"Another rape victim, she must of faught hard, we barely saved her." Lu says, "It was rough."

"Well we both know how that feels." Lana says sadly.

"Yes, yes we do...anyways, whos next?"

"Me" an unknown voice says.

"Who?" Lu asks as she looks behind her and begins having flashbacks.

"Kilner, whats going on?"Lu asks as he pulled out a knife.

"Lana, get Peter, and HURRY." Lu yelled as Lana ran to the room that Peter was in, screaming, "Help us Peter"

"Im in the middle of a patient, cant it wait?" Peter asks

"NO!" Lana said.

Acting worried, they both ran to where Lu was.

"Why the hell do you still want to ruin my life, havent you already done that?" Lu yells at Kilner

"O yes, but after I was sentenced two years in jail, I wanted to make sure I got back at you." Kilner says acting very pleased.

"Im not afraid of you!" Lu screams

"Well, we will just see about that." he says as he walks out smiling.

"Son of a bitch!" Lu said, yelling back at Kilner.

"Lu, dont worried about it baby, it will be okay." Lana said

"Im not taking any shit for him, and Im not going to let this ruin my day. I will just take patients, go home, and act like this never happened." Lu says

"Are you sure?" Peters asks

"Yeah, Im fine."

Later on Lu went to see how the rape victim was feeling.

"Emily," Lu says sympathetically.

She opened her eyes slowly, looking beaten up in the face, "Where am I?" she asks

"You're in Rittenhouse Hospital, Im Lu. Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah, I remember being thrown to the ground and then that's when he did it." she says

"Do you know why you went to the trash?" Lu questions

"That's where he raped me, it was horrible." she says quietly and she is crying, "I never witnessed pain like that be."

"Do you remember who did this?" Lu asks

"My Dad" She says.

"How old are you?" Lu says

"18"

"Im sorry" Lu says sadly

"Arent you Mark's mom? I went to school with him for about 5 years after I moved, he was the only one who was nice to me when I was new."

"Yes," Lu says happy that she raised her son to be such a nice boy.

"Do you have any parents I can call for you Emily?"

"No, my mom died when I was 12 and my dad cant know Im here or he'll beat the shit out of me." She says sadly, "Howd you find me?"

"You were screaming." Lu said confused.

Emily started to cry, "I was so scared."

"I know, but your safe here, we're going to figure it all out, it will be okay." Lu says


	3. Should I Tell Him

**Chapter 3**

**As Lu walked home all she could think about was Kilner.**

**"What am I going to do," she thought, "Should i tell Mark?"**

**She walked to her car and drove home.**

**When she got to her apartment she opens the door.**

**"Mark" she says as she is walking in, but there was no answer.**

**"O NO!" she thought as she looked at the couch, "That's where" she muttered in a soft voice, beginning to cry.**

**As she was crying she heard the door open,**

**"Mom, whats wrong?" Mark says sympathetically**

**"Nothing, it was just this patient today, but everything is okay." Lu responses, "Anyway, where were you?"**

**"I was at Liz's, she was having a party." Marks says**

**"Okay, Im going to bed now Mark. Night" Lu says as she is thinking about Kilner and is having flashbacks of her rape everytime she sees the couch that her forced her down on.**

**As she fell asleep she had horrible dreams of Kilner doing it again.**

**When she woke up all she could think was, "What the hell is his problem? Didnt he already ruin my life enough?...The next time i see that son of a bitch, I going to tell that bastard what I really think, like how much he ruined my life."**

**"I'm never going to let that happen again" Lu thought to herself as her tears were dripping down her face.**


	4. He's on his way

**Chapter 4 **

**Lu woke up feeling the same way she felt the day after her attack. **

**"Mom, it's 8, we are both going to be late" Mark screamed down the hallway. **

**Lu struggled out of bed feeling completely depressed. **

**"What's up with you today, you usually wake me up." Mark explained. **

**"Im just a little tired." Lu answered **

**"Well, hurry, Im going to be late." **

**Lu's beeper was beeping like there was no tomorrow. As she got to the hospital, she parked where she usually does. **

**"Today is just going to be another one of those same days, delivering babies and taking patients." Lu thought. **

**"Hey Lana, what's up?" Lu asks **

**"He's back! He just called. Do you want me to call the police?" Lana asks in a hurry **

**"Yes! Fast! Im not going to let this happen to me today, tell the police he's harassing me and that he has a knife." Lu says with a scared tone in her voice **


End file.
